Task Force 141
Task Force 141 was an elite task force which recruited soldiers from all around the Kingdoms and used experimental weaponry. Formation TF141 was created in AST 0 in the face of Grand Admiral Hood going AWOL. Equipment Task Force 141 used experimental weaponry developed during the Trojan-Covenant War originally created for the members of the Spartan-II Program, but after the programs failure the weapons were not used. Later the experimental weapons were requested by Stark and given to him for his newly formed task force. RFC - The Rapid Fire Crossbow was given out to multiple Trojan Special Forces during the Trojan-Covenant War. Type-58 Directed Energy Support Weapon '- taken from the Covenant during the Trojan-Covenant War, only one member in TF141 used this weapon. '''Type-52 Launcher '- A launcher retrieved from the armoury of the Executor during its discovery. Relies on charge rather than ammunition and can only recharge on the Executor. 'Type-31 Needle Rifle '- Widely used by the Covenant Empire during the Trojan-Covenant War and later used by Trojan Special Forces. Ammunition mainly taken from abandoned Covenant weapons depots and destroyed CAS Super Carriers. Used mainly as a sniper. '''Combat Knife - issued to all Trojan troops Torcher - A flamethrower designed by Stark which spews Zippleback gas and is lit by the small torch at the end of the weapon. The Zippleback canisters were later modified and improved by Hiccup Haddock. Members 'Grand Admiral Stark '- Stark was the founding member of Task Force 141 and created the Task Force in light of Hood going AWOL. Stark hand picked the troops of the Task Force and usually leads them from the front. 'Captain Caulder Hofferson '- Stark's second in command and Astrid's father. A veteran from the war against the Dragons and the Battle of Healer Island he was assigned to TF141 after the battle of Healer Island. 'Ghost '- Though not much is known about his past Ghost is a key member of TF141 and strikes fear into the heart of his enemies. 'Hardcase '- The heavy weapons expert of the team, Hardcase was discharged from active duty after he was deemed too non-compliant and undisciplined, but after his discharge was recruited into TF141 and given the Type-58 Directed Energy Support Weapon. 'Jesse '- The sniper of the team, Jesse served in the Trojan-Covenant War and was utilised as a assassin usually targeting the Covenants Prophets. After the war he was approached by Stark and recruited into Task Force 141. 'Roach '- A survivor from the First Battle of Reach he was reported K.I.A along with the rest of his platoon. After the Second Battle of Reach he was found by a Delta Force half insane from what he had been through. After his recovery he joined the newly formed Task Force 141. 'Kix '- A experienced field medic who served during the Trojan-Covenant War. Known for never leaving a man behind, Kix was recommended for the Task Force by Roach after Kix aided in his recovery and was recruited later by Stark.